A Bela Adormecida ou quase isso
by Shadow eXtreme e YumeSangai
Summary: U.A. A turma do Raito tem que apresentar uma peça para o festival, uma versão diferente do clássico, estrelando: Raito, Misa, L e o resto xD
1. Chapter 1

**A Bela Adormecida... ou quase isso.**

**N/A: Nenhuns dos personagens que aparecem nesta fanfic são originais, caso você desconheça alguns é porque eles ainda não apareceram no anime. Boa Leitura.**

**Capítulo 01: Vamos dar início ao show de horrores!**

Com o fim das férias de verão, a rotina volta a tona, e as aulas até tarde voltariam a seguir, de forma lenta... Mas esse não era o único problema, o maior deles estava por vir, se algum dos alunos lembrassem de durante as férias tirar o roteiro que lhes fora entrego para a peça que aconteceria em dois dias, mas um dia nunca é inteiramente perfeito...e esse só estava começando...

L Lawliet cruzava os corredores o mais lento humanamente possível. Realmente não queria estar indo para onde ia, o corredor da morte seria melhor. O uniforme vestido displicentemente combinava com a mochila velha e surrada e com os tênis cujas solas já estavam se soltando de tanto andar arrastando os pés.

Enfim ele chega aos portões duplos do teatro. L ainda pensa em dar meia volta fingir ter esquecido do compromisso, mas uma voz vinda de dentro estraga seus planos.

-Céus, Amane será possível que você não consegue decorar algo tão simples?

-Bléééh, eu não preciso da sua opinião! 'Miss' Perfeita – Disse a loira que estava parada com o roteiro nas mãos e fazendo cara feia por ter que encontrar com Takada logo cedo, para sua maior desgraça e desânimo. – E eu vou mudar aquela roupa h.o.r.r.o.r.o.s.a. porque a MisaMisa é linda é vai estar ainda mais bela, e você não com aquela roupa feia de Rei.

-Amane nós já deveríamos ter acabado de ensaiar as nossas falas se você não parasse a cada 5 segundos para fazer um comentário inútil – Disse já se irritando, Misa voltou a tagarelar, mas dessa vez com as paredes.

L desencosta das portas bem a tempo para não cair quando elas se abrem.

-Ah, você chegou. – Diz Raito muito "empolgado". Sua aparência não estava das melhores, o que era muito raro.

-Infelizmente. Então, já começaram?

-Eu já estou terminando – Diz Takada se afastando em passos largos e bufando, Misa parecia comemorar em cima do palco e assim que a colega deixou o teatro, Misa foi para os bastidores, onde ocupou uma cadeira e tirou da pequena bolsa, acessórios de maquiagem.

-Amane, nós ainda não vamos ensaiar com as fantasias – Disse a outra loira mais alta parada bem ao lado do espelho.

-Eu não quero usar aquela fantasia fedida, e eu só estou me maquiando porque o Raito vai me ver brilhar – Disse sorrindo e pegou uma escova e começou a pentear o cabelo.

-Você deveria decorar o roteiro – Disse Hall entregando o maço de papéis para ela e se afastou – Onde será que está o Mello? – Se perguntou indo para a entrada do teatro, onde provavelmente o garoto estaria escondido.

Raito sai do Teatro.

-Aonde vai, Raito-kun?

-Escapar desse inferno. Você vai ensaiar?

-Não preciso, já memorizei minhas falas e marcações.

-E vai entrar do mesmo jeito?

L assente. Raito revira os olhos, enquanto a palavra "masoquista" aparecia em sua mente. Ele rapidamente segue corredor a fora.

-Merda! – Gritou o loiro socando o armário e derrubando uma parte da barra de chocolate no chão.

-Bom dia pra você também – Disse um garoto pequeno e de cabelos encaracolados.

-Eu não falei com você – Disse chutando o chocolate no chão para baixo do armário – Ei...Hn...Você...trouxe o roteiro? – Perguntou sem olhar para Near, este apenas sorriu de leve e assentiu com a cabeça.

-Você tacou fogo no seu? Ou...perdeu?

Mello engoliu em seco, porque tinha que ouvir alguma coisa daquele pivete? Porque estava se rebaixando?

-Eu esqueci na porra do armário e agora eu não lembro a senha dessa merda de cadeado e eu to fudido. – Disse encarando o armário como se o ameaçasse por ainda estar fechado.

-Oh claro, típico de você... Toma – Disse entregando o roteiro, Mello o folheou rapidamente e depois ficou olhando Near com cara de nojo – Algum problema? – Perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha e se arrependendo de tê-lo ajudado.

-Você marcou as suas falas.

-E o que você tem haver com isso? O roteiro é meu, se dê ao trabalho de decorar as **suas **– Disse enquanto arrumava a mochila, Mello mordeu mais um pedaço da barra, ou o que havia sobrado.

-Porra o que você faz das suas férias? Ah melhor nem responder.

-Eu não ia... – Disse jogando a mochila no ombro.

Dentro do teatro, L folheava seu roteiro, sentado em um assento da primeira fila, enquanto esperava ver mais caos. Tudo por enquanto estava muito calmo, o que era bom, mas sabia que não iria durar.

-A MisaMisa já está pronta para brilhar! Ué...Cadê o Raito?

-Ele fugiu pela porta da frente já faz uns dez minutos, deve estar se escondendo na sala, provavelmente.

-Que!? Quer dizer que a Misa se produziu a toa?

-Eu ainda estou aqui. – Diz desviando a atenção do roteiro e sorrindo.

-Eu sei que você está apaixonado por mim, mas eu não posso fazer isso com o Raito – Disse cruzando os braços.

-O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente, não é?

-Se o L brigar por mim, eu até posso pensar no seu caso – Disse fazendo um 'L' com o dedo, mandou um beijo para o garoto e saiu pulando do palco, logo em seguida saindo do teatro.

L se vira no assento.

-Amane! Se o encontrar peça pra ele me comprar uma caixa de Donuts!

-Haaai! – Diz batendo continência e saiu.

Nos corredores, Matt aparece com sua mochila e encontra Mello e Near.

-Qual o problema?

-Esqueci a senha o cadeado... de novo – Disse sacudindo o roteiro de Near.

Matt tira a mochila das costas, a deixando no chão. Ele a abre e tira um pé-de-cabra, em seguida arrombando a porta do armário.

-Problema resolvido.

-Porra, valeu. – E joga o roteiro para Near e pega o dele que já estava aos pedaços, mas ainda legível.

Near apenas continuou com o roteiro nas mãos e ficou olhando para Matt, o pé de cabra e Mello, abriu a boca para um comentário, mas rapidamente se calou.

_-Eles são retardados e eu não preciso de provas, já estão no meu 100 - _Pensou indo em direção ao teatro.

De volta ao teatro, Raito voltava um bocado enfezado, com uma Misa colada nele. L se vira ao ouvir as portas se abrindo.

-Ah, se lembraram dos meus Donuts. – Diz satisfeito ao ver a pequena embalagem.

Raito para próximo de L e estende o braço que segurava os Donuts. L estende ambos e faz um olhar de pidão.

-Você quer os doces? – Pergunta Raito, mascarando a raiva.

-É uma pergunta retórica, Raito-kun?

-Eu te entrego, dependendo da sua resposta.

-Sim, eu quero.

Raito abre a embalagem e tira um Donut que ele balança de um lado ao outro. L segue o doce com os olhos enquanto o polegar desliza sobre o lábio inferior. Raito da uma mordida no doce e L salta repentinamente sobre os dois, largando o roteiro. Raito joga os doces para um lado, agarra Misa e se atira no chão para outro lado. L cai no chão, rola e pega a embalagem, mas os doces haviam caído no chão.

Raito se levanta, sobe as escadas do palco, deixando um sorriso maligno aparecer em seu rosto.

-_A vingança é um prato que se come frio, L._

-Itaaai Raito! – Murmurou Misa se levantando e ajeitando rapidamente o cabelo com as mãos – Isso dói.

-Perdão, mas não havia outro jeito. Ou você preferia ser esmagada por L?

-De jeito algum, MisaMisa não vai ser esmagada por ninguém, porque a Misa sabe que o Raito sempre vai estar por perto! Ne?

-_Pra que eu abri minha boca?_

-Amane. – Chama L subindo ao palco, mordiscando um pedaço de Donut. – Você não ia mostrar sua performance para Raito-kun?

-SIM! Muito obrigada por lembrar L! Só não digo que te amo pro Raito não ficar com ciúmes – Disse piscando para o pobre garoto e subiu no palco.

Raito vira rosto lenta e mecanicamente na direção de L, que não olhava para ele.

-_Filho da – _

-Muito bem, já podemos começar o ensaio – Diz Takada parada na entrada do teatro.

-Hn, por favor, vamos seguir alguma ordem e evitar olhar para os roteiros – Disse Near subindo ao palco.

-Desde quando ele é o diretor? – Pergunta Misa emburrada por terem atrapalhado sua cena.

-Desde que ocupem o palco pra não ensaiar – Disse Hall aparecendo no palco – Vamos começar logo com essa droga, onde está a porcaria do Mello?

-Vamos logo com isso Baby! – Disse o loiro abrindo as portas e entrando com um sobretudo vermelho felpudo e óculos com lentes gigantes e roxas.

-Putaquepariu pra que eu abri a minha boca? – Se perguntou Hall dando um tapa na testa.

-A princesa está atrasada – Disse Near olhando de esguelha para ele, que apenas mostrou o terceiro dedo e ficou sentado na primeira fileira.

-Ah... quem é o narrador? – Pergunta L levantando o braço.

-So eu. – Diz Matt largando a mochila em um dos assentos. Ele a abre e tira seu roteiro. – Eu não vou subir no palco então não tem problema.

-É, sorte a sua... – Murmurou Mello tirando a roupa que havia roubado da coleção do teatro.

-Então Takada e Near para o palco – Disse Takada.

**Continua...**

_**Por: Shadow eXtreme & YumeSangai**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Bela Adormecida... ou quase isso.**

**N/A: Nenhuns dos personagens que aparecem nesta fanfic são originais, caso você desconheça alguns é porque eles ainda não apareceram no anime. Boa Leitura.**

**Capítulo 02: Uma produção de "qualidade"**

Dois dias depois, naquele mesmo teatro. Desta vez o local estava cheio, todos esperando ver a peça. A turma havia ensaiado a exaustão e alem, não havia um que não tivesse decorado suas falas e marcações. Mas ainda assim, nos bastidores.

-Última checagem, já estão todos prontos? – Pergunta Raito, já em seu traje de príncipe.

-Assim... tirando o Mello... – Diz Near olhando para a porta do camarim fechada – Ele se recusa a sair... – E a coroa desliza caindo sobre os olhos – E isso aqui ta frouxo – Disse ajeitando o objeto que não parava três minutos quieto.

-A gente não precisa dele pra primeira cena, mas você sim, anda logo.

-Saco... – E se juntou a Takada, próximo à cortina para entrarem com inicio da narração.

Matt estava em na cabine de sons, próxima ao palco, em uma cadeira apoiada na parede olhando para o nada. L se aproxima do garoto.

-Acho que já vão começar.

-Que bom.

-...

-...

-É você que começa.

-Ah sim, sim. – Matt se endireita na cadeira, apanha o roteiro e o microfone que estava perto. – Como é que é... esse negocio ta ligado? – Diz dando um tapa no microfone. O som é ouvido no auditório todo. – Um, dois, três, testando... alou som.

-Acho que ta ligado.

-Ok. Era uma vez... que troço mas escroto... num reino muito distante. – A cortina se ergue mostrando Takada e Near sentado nos tronos. – Um rei e uma rainha que enfeitiçaram sua filha...

-Você pulou uma página. – Diz L.

-Merda. – Matt acerta a página. – Um rei e uma rainha que viviam muito felizes... ta to sabendo, aposto que tem traição ai no meio.

-É bem provável.

Takada e Near ficam se olhando, depois de quase um minuto sem os comentários idiotas de Matt que não deveriam estar na narração, eles percebem algo...

-Acho que é a nossa vez... – Disse Near enrolando o dedo no cachinho.

-Hn... – Takada respirou fundo para poder começar a dizer as falas sem demonstrar o nervosismo.

Uma luz azul para em cima de um pequeno berço.

-Oh a nossa filha, estou tão feliz... – Disse Near no seu tom de voz normal e sem olhar para onde estava o berço.

-Todo o Reino veio presenciar o aniversário de nossa pequena Aurora, estou tão contente – Disse tentando transmitir o tom de voz certo, porém soava estranho, como um sorriso forçado.

-É... – Disse Near ainda enrolando o dedo no cacho, rodando os olhos pelo lugar, percebendo que havia se esquecido das falas.

Raito da um tapa na própria testa.

-O imbecil esqueceu as falas, entrem logo! – Diz empurrando alguns extras pro palco. Eles começam a agir como se houvesse uma festa acontecendo.

-Deviam por um rock, ia ficar melhor. – Diz Matt.

-O microfone ainda ta ligado? – Pergunta L.

-Tá, porque?

-Oh Aurora é linda, meus parabéns – Disse um extra qualquer tentando salvar a peça.

-Valeu – Disse Near e nesse momento a coroa caiu, tapando sua visão – merda...

Takada ajeitou o objeto para ele e fez uma pequena reverencia ao homem que olhava espantado para os dois.

-Near, comporte-se melhor, você é a Rainha – Murmurou para o garoto.

-Então porque eu que sou a Rainha estou usando a coroa do Rei? – Perguntou apontando para a coroa pequena que ela usava.

-Ah... merda.

-Puta merda... Misa, entra lá. – Diz Raito desabando na primeira cadeira que encontrou.

-Xá comigo! – Disse sorrindo e entrou no palco... desfilando.

-Oh é a bruxa malvada – Disse Near sem nenhuma emoção.

Misa passou direto por eles e o berço e parou na borda do palco e usando o seu vestido preto com babados da mesma cor, crucifixos, botas e meias coloridas, o cabelo loiro preso em um rabo de cavalo e usando um arco com orelhas de gato, ela posou para as fotos.

-Quem é o responsável pelo figurino? Quem é o babaca responsável pelo figurino? – Diz Raito já imaginando o que iria acontecer.

-E eis que entra a bruxa malvada, desfilando em seu modelito Evil2001 muito sexy. – Comenta Matt.

Misa manda um beijo para onde Matt estava. Mais fotos da platéia que ia dos risos ao delírio.

-Raito? Raito? Cadê a Misa, ela não vestiu o figuri... – Disse Hall seguindo os olhos do garoto – Eu não acredito que ela entrou assim... – Disse dando um tapa na própria testa – putamerda, a professora vai esfolar a gente.

-A coisa já fugiu do controle...

-A gente tá cobrando pela entrada? – Pergunta Matt, dessa vez lembrando de desligar o microfone.

-Não, é de graça.

-Merda. – Matt tira uma câmera da mochila e começa a filmar Misa. – Isso vai render uma nota depois.

-Ô bruxa... – Chamou Takada ainda sentada no trono.

-Quem é bruxa aqui sua horrorosa? Eu sou linda! Linda ta me ouvindo? Muito melhor que você sua vara pau seca! – Disse mostrando a língua e depois voltando a fazer pose.

-Eu vou esganar aquela pirralha – Gritou se levantando, mas Near e algum extra a seguraram.

-Evil666Amane da pra fazer a gentileza de amaldiçoar aquele troço? – Perguntou Near puxando Misa e apontando para o berço.

-Ah saco, tudo bem, só porque você me pediu com jeitinho – Disse piscando e colocou a mão na cintura – Ué...

-O que foi?

-Eu esqueci o meu cajado – Disse Misa notando que faltava algo.

-Vai lá buscar – Disse Near calmamente.

-Não tem problema? – perguntou olhando receosa para trás da cortina.

-Não, vai que a gente espera – Disse Near sentando no chão.

-Ta bom – E voltou para trás das cortinas.

-A rainha não parece se importar muito com a filha. – Comenta L.

-Falei que tinha rolado traição.

Nos bastidores, Raito entrega o cajado para Misa.

-Você é um gênio, Misa. – Diz Raito sem disfarçar o sarcasmo.

-Eu estou dando o meu olhar – Disse fazendo alguma pose shoujogirl com o cajado e voltou para o palco – Muito bem, muito bem, deixar eu terminar logo com isso pra voltar pras minhas fotos porque...olha só pessoal, quem quiser tirar foto com a MisaMisa faz fila lá fora, tão ouvindo?!

Gritos e assovios do palco, Near coça a cabeça e Takada estava da cor de um pimentão.

-Muito bem, eu a 'Bruxa', embora muito bonita, ok? Porque sou mais bela, maravilhosa e gostosa que aquele traveco loiro falso que é filha de vocês, vou jogar uma maldição! – E sacudiu o cajado como se fosse uma varinha. – Pronto.

-'Bruxa', diga-nos, qual a maldição? – Perguntou Near ainda sentado no chão.

-Ah, ela vai ser um homem!

Near teve um ataque histérico de risos, Misa ficou sem entender, e Takada respirou fundo para conseguir mandar uma frase sem usar algum palavrão para se referir aquela tapada.

-'Bruxa' – Disse com os dentes colados – Isso é impossível mesmo para você.

-É o que você pensa sua acabada!

-Ih, porrada! Vo postar esse vídeo no YouTube, vo ficar rico. – Diz Matt já se vendo pilotando uma moto revestida de ouro.

L se lembra que era sua deixa. Ele sai da cabine e desce as escadas, chegando no palco.

-Parem com isso agora. – Diz apontando o dedo na direção de Misa e Takada.

-O que esse anormal pensa que está fazendo? – Se pergunta Raito ao ver L entrar no palco usando uma camisa branca e calças jeans.

-Quem diabos é você? – Perguntou Takada olhando para aquele ser.

-Ele é o L da nossa sala, Takada sua horrorosa trate bem do L, porque ele é um fã – E percebeu o olhar estranho da garota – **Meu **fã, e não seu – Disse abraçando L como se fosse um bichinho de pelúcia.

-Ahn... obrigado.

A cadeira onde Raito estava vira pra trás e ele vai junto.

-O que poucas pessoas sabiam era que a bruxa sexy e a fada madrinha tinham um caso. – Narra Matt ao ligar o microfone.

-É padrinho mágico. – Responde L. – Ouça Amane, você não pode fazer isso com a filha deles, veja só a cara de tristeza da rainha. – Diz apontando para Near.

-Bruxa Sexy? Eu gostei disso – Disse pensativa e solta L – Matt você é um amor – Disse mandando beijos para o garoto e depois se vira para L - Oh é verdade, ele está tão vermelho – Disse olhando para Near que tentava recuperar o ar, ainda sentado no chão. – Então eu posso matá-la? – Pergunta apontando o cajado para Takada.

-Ah... melhor não, porque isso iria traumatizar a criança que iria crescer sem uma presença masculina e isso poderia afetar seu caráter. A ultima coisa que precisamos é uma princesa retardada.

-Taaa, só porque o L está pedindo – Disse fazendo beicinho e se virou para o berço e girou o cajado – Quando ela estiver pulando corda e tropeçar, ela irá cair de cabeça e morrer!

L ia abrir a boca pra protestar, mas Raito faz sinal pra deixar do jeito que estava mesmo.

-Ok então. Mas só pra ser bonzinho eu vou aliviar a maldição. Quando a princesa pular corda e cair de cabeça ela não vai morrer, ao invés disso, ela terá um concussão e entrara em coma e só ira despertar com um beijo do príncipe encantado.

-Então vai mofar junto com esse Rei horrorosa! – Disse apontando para Takada que quase voou em cima da menina de novo, sendo novamente segurada – Nee L, é só isso? Eu já posso sair? Eu quero ver o Raito...

-Já acabamos aqui, pode ir. – Diz já indo na direção das cortinas.

E já estava se afastando quando correu para a beirada do palco e mandou um beijo a todos e depois voltou correndo para dentro das cortinas.

Takada e Near ficam se olhando.

-Oh, o que vai ser da filha de vocês? – Perguntou um figurante irritado com a lerdeza de ambos.

-Vai ficar mofando – Disse Near.

-Eu quero que esse Reino entre em guerra com aquela Bruxa estúpida!

E o silêncio domina o auditório. Raito abre seu roteiro e confirma suas duvidas. Ele se dirige até um ponto no palco de forma que fosse possível vê-lo da cabine, mas não da platéia.

Raito gesticula para Matt andar com a narração. Matt faz sinal que não entendeu. Raito repete o gesto e Matt liga o microfone.

-Fala direito, porra, não to te entendendo.

Raito repete o gesto mais devagar.

-É o que? Não to te entendendo, Yagami.

Raito pega seu roteiro e da um tapa nele.

-Ah, ta. – E ele desliga o microfone. – Então 15 anos se passaram, a princesa cresceu e se tornou uma bela dama admirada em todo o reino.

Raito da um tapa na própria testa e volta para seu acento. Matt nota o microfone desligado.

-Cacete. – E o liga. – Então 15 anos... ah, não to afim de repetir não, passou um tempão, pronto.

A cena estava vazia, ninguém entrava.

-Cadê a Takada e o Near, eles aparecem nessa cena. – Pergunta Raito caminhando pelos bastidores.

-Botem a Misa pra distrair o público – Diz Hall batendo com o roteiro na testa – Isso não é a Bela Adormecida é o fiasco! – E começou a socar a porta do camarim – Porra Mello, a produção ta difícil? Sai logo!

-Caralhoporraputaqueopariu – Murmurou abrindo a porta, Melo usava um vestido branco com babados rosas, sapato de boneca, meia com fitas, o cabelo loiro estava preso como Misa usava normalmente.

-Mello... você está linda – Disse pegando as mãos do garoto e as beijando, Mello xingou até a alma da garota e se afastou arrastando o pé. – Agora cadê o Near e a Takada? – Se perguntou andando de um lado pra o outro.

-Near. – Chama L. – É você agora.

-Eu sei... – E larga o roteiro e troca a coroa com Takada, os dois respiram fundos, e vão de mãos dadas para o palco, encontrar com o estraga peça.

-Porque a professora ta deixando isso continuar? – Pergunta Raito parando do lado de L.

-Eu vi ela sendo abanada lá atrás.

-E se ela sair viva ela vai comer o fígado de vocês – Disse Hall.

Mas ao palco...

-Porra, quanto tempo vocês acharam que eu ia esperar? – Perguntou Mello que estava encostado em um arvore.

-Oh querida, vá brincar de uma vez – Disse Near olhando para alguma parte do cenário esquecida.

-Vai se foder, ta achando que eu vou te obedecer? Você é a Rainha mais esquisita que existe.

-Oh, você me traiu. – Disse Near olhando para Takada, que bateu com a mão no rosto.

-É, sabe como são essas festas... – Disse Takada olhando para os pés.

O auditório inteiro ouve uma risada abafada.

-Caralho, eu sabia que o Matt ia ferrar com a peça toda – Disse Mello apontando para onde deveria estar o narrador.

-Só ele? – Retruca Near ainda olhando para um ponto qualquer.

-Qual o seu problema seu anão de jardim?!

-Por quanto tempo eles podem ficar discutindo? – Pergunta Raito.

-Muito tempo. – Responde L. – Agora esta tudo nas mãos de Takada.

-Então já era.

Na cabine, Matt assume novamente seu lugar, dando um sinal de 'ok' para Mello.

-A gente não pode simplesmente seguir com o roteiro? – Pergunta Near finalmente olhando para o loiro.

-Eu não to afim porque a peça é escrota e eu estou em um papel ridículo, se eu pudesse mataria todos vocês, mas a Hall escondeu todas as espadas.

-Foi muito bem feito – Disse Near.

Raito começa a bater as mãos para chamar atenção de Takada. E gesticula pra ela tirar Near da cena.

-Hn, vamos deixar a Aurora brincar em paz – Diz Takada pigarreando.

-É, que descanse em paz – Diz Near se afastando. Mello pega a pedra de borracha e mira em Near, mas acerta em Takada.

-Put, era pra acertar o Near, foi mal aí Takada.

Esta apenas ignora e se afasta junto com Near, que se segurava para não rir ao ouvir o som de censura.

-Por Matt, vai ficar me zoando?!

-Tem de menor vendo a peça, porra, manera o linguajar, caralho. – Responde Matt com o microfone ligado.

-Seu filhod, eu vou falar tanto palavrão que você vai ter que censurar essa merd o tempo todo, ta me ouvindo car!?

-Parece que o Matt encontrou o botão de censura. – Comenta Raito.

-A bela princesa... – Matt se segura pra não rir. – decide ir brincar no bosque que havia perto do castelo.

-A bela princesa é a tua mãe, seu desgraçado, fildaputa! – E Mello começa a rir como um louco – Se fu! Se fu!

-Essa não é sua deixa, Raito-kun? Pergunta L. Raito respira fundo e entra no palco.

-Então surge um estuprador. – Diz Matt.

-Vai tomar no - Exclama Raito.

-Vai pra meu que eu vou a tua te pego - Tenta dizer Mello.

Hall bate com a cabeça algumas vezes na pilastra.

-O Raito está tão nervoso, não podemos fazer nada? – Pergunta Misa espiando.

-Sim nós podemos, alguém faça o Matt calar a boca, porque de ruim já basta o Mello.

Então Raito se lembra onde estava e tenta endireitar.

-Mas quem é essa que vejo? A mulher mais bela do mundo inteiro.

Mello o ignora, continua olhando feio para onde Matt estava, na verdade... nem havia se tocado que a peça tinha voltado a 'funcionar'. Raito pigarreia.

-Por se ta doente vai pra casa, que merd - Resmungou sem olhar para Raito

-Near, me diz, tem alguma coisa além de chocolate no cérebro do seu amigo idiota!? – Rosnou Hall só observando.

-Hn, ele não é meu amigo...

-O Raito é um santo! Eu já tinha feito ele engolir a merda do roteiro e todo aquele cenário!

-Por acaso eu disse algo que a desagradasse? – Chia Raito entre os dentes, ainda tentando consertar a peça.

-Você sempre fala – Disse entendo muito mal o propósito da pergunta.

-Receio estar me confundindo com alguma outra pessoa. – Diz já com uma veia saltando na testa.

-Ahn? Aaaah, ecow... – Concluiu ao perceber que Raito tentava arrumar aquela merda toda que alguém podia chamar de peça – ahn bem, sim, sim, eu devo estar me confundindo... – Disse exagerando nas gesticulações.

-Putaquepariu o Mello ta se esforçando? – Se pergunta Hall incrédula.

-Não, ele não está – Diz Near observando.

-Eu tenho alguns assuntos a tratar agora, mas quando terminar seria muito agradável poder desfrutar de sua companhia. – Diz Raito fazendo uma reverência e saindo do palco.

-Puta merda, ele fez direitinho... – Diz Matt, microfone ligado.

Mello estava da cor de um pimentão e se virou novamente para onde Matt estava.

-P você não pode ficar quieta a m de um segundo, hein!?!!? – E saiu do palco em passos largos.

-Ei, essa ainda é sua cena. – Diz L ao ver Mello passar por ele.

-Mas eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer lá! Manda o Matt passar pra porra do castelo! Eu não quero saber!

-Você tem que bater de cabeça pulando corda. – Diz pegando uma corda que estava no chão.

-Você vai se arrepender, eu juro! – Disse tomando a corda e voltando para o palco, onde ficou de braços cruzados com a corda na mão.

-E então, caminhando pela floresta a princesa encontrou uma corda de pular. – Diz Matt doido pra ver Mello bater de cabeça no chão.

Mello na maior cara de pau joga a corda que estava segurando no chão.

-Olha a p de uma corda, que m será que ela faz!? – E pegou o objeto e o usou como chicote derrubando uma arvore que enfeitava o cenário. – BWUHAUHAHUUHA, eu vou destruir tudo!

-E então o lado negro dominou a princesa que ficou doida e decidiu dominar o mundo. Diz Matt.

-Raito-kun, você até agora foi o único que conseguiu por ordem nessa bagunça, da um jeito nele. – Diz L já se mandando.

-Negativo. – Diz Raito agarrando a blusa de L. – É sua cena agora, você cuida do maluco.

Raito empurra L no palco que quase cai no chão. Ele recobra o equilíbrio e segue até Mello, agarrando a corda quando ela passa muito perto de seu rosto.

-Escuta princesa lesada, se não parar com isso eu digo pros seus pais cortarem sua mesada e pararem de comprar chocolate. – Diz L ainda com a corda na mão.

-... – Mello ficou sério – Em que posso ajudar?

-Tá de sacanagem... – Diz Raito, surpreso ao ver o controle de L sobre Mello.

-Não destrua o cenário que deu tanto trabalho pra montar. Pule corda algumas vezes, finja que cai no chão e só se levante quando as cortinas fecharem. Entendeu?

-Ok... – E assim que L saiu, Mello começou a pular corda, mas não caiu – 1, 2, 3...30...35... – Quando viu Hall comendo uma barra de chocolate, **sua** barra de chocolate – fdp - E tropeçou de verdade e ficou estático no chão.

-E num é que funciona? – Disse Hall guardando a barra.

-Onde está a Misa? – Pergunta Raito. – É a vez dela agora.

-Retocando a maquiagem – Disse Near.

-Cacete, o Mello não vai ficar parado esperando por ela... – Diz Raito que sai a procura da garota.

-Ela vai aparecer rapidinho – Diz Near ajeitando a coroa, Hall concorda com a cabeça.

-E de onde vem toda essa certeza? – Pergunta L, sentado em uma cadeira comendo um docinho.

-Hm... A Amane está sempre por perto quando o Yagami-san aparece, então...eu tenho 97 de certeza.

-Pode ser, mas ainda vai querer aparecer bonita pro público... 85. – Mede L.

-Hm...acho que esqueci de ver por esse lado – Disse Near pensativo.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? Peguem os seus roteiros e tratem de ao menos lerem suas falas antes de voltarem pro palco! – Diz Hall desesperada ao ver os dois 'brincando'.

-Agora é a vez da Misa dizer o discurso de vitória pra gente poder fechar a cortina. – Diz L.

-Mas leiam o roteiro, ou vão entrar no palco e esquecer a fala!

-Minha memória nunca falha. – Responde L.

-Finjam, façam qualquer coisa! Mas por favor, pelo que é mais sagrado, leiam a droga do roteiro, porque estragando a peça toda já basta o Mello, Misa e Matt, os três 'Ms' que só fazem M.! – Gritou andando em círculos.

-Nooossa, mas isso é muito falta de educação, falar mal assim sabendo que eu nem estou no palco – Disse Misa já pronta, e com _outra _roupa, dessa vez uma saia e blusa pretas, quase igual à outra. – Vamos Raito, ela está implicando comigo, não deixa ela falar assim, me defenda – Disse dando um tapão nas costas do garoto e o empurrando – Faça algo ou eu não irei me exibir! – Disse batendo o pé e cruzando os braços, Hall bate com o roteiro na cabeça.

No palco, Mello começa a rolar de um lado pro outro.

-Eu to morrendo, eu to morrendo, o narrador de m diz que eu voltei a vida, porque o chão ta sujo e eu quero chocolate, ô Matt! Ô Matt! Po!

-... Misa... faça seu papel direitinho e eu prometo que iremos sair juntos. – Diz Raito massageando a testa.

-Misa vai sair com o Raito? De verdade!?

-Sim... agora faça seu papel...

-Misa está indo! – E foi pulante para o palco – Ô princesa burra, você não sabia que eu sabia, porque os seus pais sabiam e não te contaram e agora você vai morrer sem saber!

-Isso ta no roteiro? – Pergunta parando de agonizar, Misa da de ombros e Mello volta a rodar de um lado pro outro no chão. – Eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer!

-Sim, porque você foi burra, sofra princesa, agora você só vai acordar com o beijo de um príncipe encantado e isso não vai acontecer mesmo, então eu vou dominar o castelo e serei, com o meu Raito, a rainha.

-O Raito vai ser rainha?

-Não seu chocolatra, eu serei! O Raito será o meu Rei!

-Mas quem é o Rei é a Takada.

-Ela irá morrer.

-Mata o Near pra mim, ok?

-Claro, esse é o seu ultimo desejo princesa?

-É pode ser, não! **Não! **Chocolate, eu gostaria de comer chocolate antes de entrar em coma.

-Ok, toma – E entrega um bombom para a princesa que é arrastada do palco por alguns ajudantes – Nada e ninguém poderá me deter!

-Só o roteiro – Disse Near entrando no palco – Com licença, mas é a nossa cena.

-Ah...ok – E sai do palco.

-Nossa filha, nossa pobre filha, o que vai ser de nós? – Pergunta Takada fingindo estar chorando.

-Takada-san...

-Sim?

-Eu sou a rainha, essa era a minha fala.

-Ah...ok, pode falar.

-Você já disse, pode continuar se quiser.

-Não, ela é sua.

-Ok...

-Não vai ficar desesperado? É sua filha!

-Eu estou desesperado, não da pra ver?

-...Ok, graças ao padrinho mágico nossa filha não irá morrer! Vamos chamar todos os príncipes e um deles terá que tirar nossa filha do sono profundo.

-Deixa ela lá...

-Não se preocupem. Eu vou procurar um príncipe. – Diz L entrando no palco.

-Faça isso o mais rápido possível! – Ordenou Takada.

-Hm...é, algo assim.

L assente e sai de cena.

-O padrinho mágico sai a procura de um príncipe, mas vê um boteco no caminho e resolve matar a sede. – Diz Matt.

-Não, ele resolver ir achar a droga de um príncipe! – Retruca Takada.

-Não discuta com o narrador. O narrador é Deus e pode tudo.

-Você nem ta lendo o roteiro seu paspalhão!

-E de repente um raio cai na cabeça do rei.

-Vai se f

-Ela não ia fazer falta – Diz Misa que aparece pra completar a bagunça – Nee Matt!?

-Ih, olha quem apareceu. – Diz Matt. Raito havia acabado de entrar em cena. – É o príncipe Kira.

-Kira? Porque Kira? – Questionou Takada.

-Nee Raito, tira essa chata daqui – Pede a loira agarrando o braço do príncipe – mata ela, eu posso controlar você e aí nós dominamos tudo, o Matt ajuda a gente, ne?

-Na verdade, eu vim aqui para matar uma outra pessoa. – Diz olhando seriamente para Misa. Quase como se quisesse matá-la de verdade.

-A MisaMisa vai te ajudar não precisa me olhar desse jeito, vamos Raito, vamos dar um fim a essa peça chata que eu quero sair com você!

-Se está com tanta vontade assim... – E se solta de Misa andando alguns passos para frente. Ele se vira e saca a espada. – Prepare-se para morrer, bruxa.

-Oh! É Kira! É o príncipe Kira! – Berra Matt pelo microfone.

Dos bastidores, L observava a cena com um sorriso.

-_A chance dessa peça terminar bem é... 0._

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Bela Adormecida... ou quase isso.**

**N/A: Nenhuns dos personagens que aparecem nesta fanfic são originais, caso você desconheça alguns é porque eles ainda não apareceram no anime. Boa Leitura.**

**Capítulo 03: Kira ordena, terminem a peça!**

-QUEEEEEE? Raito como você é cruel, não pode fazer isso comigo! Se...se tentar me matar eu vou jogar uma maldição em todos vocês!

Raito se aproxima de Misa e abraça com o braço esquerdo. O direito fica por trás da garota de forma de o publico só enxergasse a espada. Seu rosto fica do lado do de Misa de forma que o público não o visse.

-Misa. – Ele diz ao ouvido da garota de forma que só ela ouvisse. – Essa é a hora em que seu personagem deve morrer. Faça-o direito, por favor. Por mim.

-Misa faz direitinho – Disse sorrindo. – Se o Raito fizer algo pra Misa, Raito faz?

-Eu prometo.

-Ehhh... o príncipe já ta de agarração com a bruxa sexy. – Diz Matt pelo microfone.

Misa abraça Raito e faz um 'v' com os dedos e sorri para Takada.

-Misa... faça sua parte... – Diz Raito entre os dentes.

-Mas o que...? Como você ousa! – Gritou se afastando de Raito com os olhos marejados.

Raito ergue uma sobrancelha. Ele olha rapidamente para L atrás de uma explicação. Este da de ombros.

-Você... você... não tem coração... – Disse se ajoelhando no chão e começando a chorar.

-É Kira mesmo, o matador de donzelas. – Diz Matt.

-Tá a bruxa foi vencida. – Diz Raito se virando para Takada e Near.

Misa se levantou pronta para protestar, mas apenas saiu batendo pé do palco.

-E agora nossa filha ficará bem? – Perguntou Near olhando para a platéia.

-Precisamos do nosso padrinho mágico! – Disse Takada olhando para os lados.

L entra no palco.

-Oh não, é terrível, é trágico! – Diz L, exagerando na representação.

-Oh... – Diz Near com **todo **seu entusiasmo.

-O que podemos fazer?! – Pergunta Takada mostrando-se superior na interpretação.

-Que tal vocês ouvirem primeiro o problema antes de reagirem? – Pergunta Raito. – O que aconteceu, padrinho mágico?

- É a princesa, ela foi raptada e levada para o Castelo Maldito.

-Como isso é possível? A Bruxa já não foi derrotada? – Pergunta Takada, Near a puxa pela manga da roupa. –Sim?

-Você está dizendo as minhas falas...

-Ah foi mal...

-Isso foi antes dela ser derrotada. – Explica L.

-Nesse caso tudo que preciso fazer é ir até esse Castelo Maldito e resgatar a princesa.

-Ele quer a grana dela. – Diz Matt. – Cuidado Mello.

-/-

-Hunf, porque eu tive que morrer? Eu fui a que fiz mais sucesso...

-Misa isso é uma peça, e se você ao menos tivesse se dado ao trabalho de ler o roteiro, teria ajudado muito...

-Hall se eu tivesse lido o roteiro não teríamos tido tanto sucesso, o público só iria assistir esperando que a gente errasse tudo, mas quando viram que já estava tudo errado ele ficaram mais atentos, por isso eu não fiz nada de errado.

-Diz isso pra professora...

-/-

No palco as cortinas se fecham e o elenco volta para os bastidores, aguardando o último ato.

- Sabe, Raito-kun, você também furou o roteiro. – Diz L.

- Estou ciente disso, mas era necessário.

- Não vai se transformar em Kira no final.

- Você também com essa piadinha?

-E agora? – Pergunta Hall para os presentes. – Mello, você tem que aparecer!

-Eu quero mais é que essa peça se foda, eu já apareci até demais, deixe que a Misa faça o papel da princesa! – Resmungou comendo uma parte do chocolate, os olhos azuis da japonesa(?) brilharam.

-Sim, eu farei o papel da princesa!

-Nesse caso – Disse Takada pigarreando atrás dos dois – Como eu li o roteiro, eu deva ficar com esse papel tão importante para o fim da peça. – com o roteiro na mão.

-NÃÃÃÃO, RAAAAAAAAITO!

-AAAh pra putaquepariu as duas! – Disse Mello tomando o roteiro na mão de Takada que da um tapa no chocolate que voa para o chão – FILHADAPUTA!

-Isso não é hora pra isso Mello – Disse Near o segurando, antes que ao amigo voassem em cima de Takada e arrancasse os olhos dela para um possível colar.

-_Chance de terminar bem... -76. _-_ ­_Calcula L. – O que você acha, Raito-kun?

-Por mim tanto faz, a professora vai querer o nosso fígado de qualquer jeito mesmo...

-NÃO! Se o Raito permitir isso, eu vou fazer a narração no lugar do Matt!

-Diz logo que vai agarrá-lo na frente de todo mundo... – Diz Mello aproveitando para recuperar seu chocolate

-Misa, sua parte na peça já acabou. – Explica Raito, o obvio.

-Não importa! Não vou deixar essa aí fazer a princesa!

-Eu sei que a gente pode resolver isso pacificamente. – Diz L. – Mello, você quer o papel?

-Eu nem quero fazer essa peça ridícula! – Disse mordendo o chocolate.

-Amane, o papel é seu.

-YEAH! – E faz sinal de vitória com os dedos.

-Porque exatamente? – Questionou Takada entre os dentes

-Porque a bruxa não aparece mais.

-Andem LOGO! – Gritou Hall depois de observar o publico. – Antes que o Matt comece com uma narração idiota e estrague tudo!

Raito volta ao palco. No fundo havia uma imagem de um castelo ao longe.

- E então o Príncipe Kira retorna ao seu castelo maldito para continuar suas maquinaç...

Raito envia um olhar do tipo "continue com essa piada e eu vou ai em cima e te estrangulo com o fio do microfone."

-O Príncipe... Raito chega ao castelo da bruxa sexy.

-Até que enfim, poderei resgatar a princesa. – Recita Raito.

-O que Kira não sa... é Kira sim, algum problema?!

-O problema é você! – Berra Raito pra cabine.

Hall bate com o livro na cabeça.

-Se nem o Raito consegue manter o controle, nós não vamos terminar a peça... – Diz para ninguém em especial, Near apenas observa.

-Ei aonde vai? – Pergunta o baixando para o loiro que se afastava com o chocolate.

-O que você acha? Vou falar com o Matt – E Mello vai embora.

-Porque será que eu tenho 99 de certeza de que a coisa vai ficar ainda pior...?

-Baixa logo a porra das rosas! – Berra Matt.

-Já não era sem tempo... – Murmura Raito. – Nem mesmo essa barreira poderá me impedir! – Recita Raito sacando sua espada. Ele agita a espada na frente do cenário que é erguido novamente, e sai de cena.

-Não acredito que a gente chegou na cena final... – Diz L dos bastidores.

-Alguém tira aquele mauricinho de lá – Murmura Mello vendo a peça dar certo.

-Vamos terminar logo com isso pra eu poder me enfiar em algum buraco e só sair quando fizer 50 anos. – Diz Raito assim que chega aos bastidores. – A Misa já está pronta?

-Ô Misa, já terminou aí? – Pergunta Hall batendo na porta, Misa sai do pequeno camarim como uma roupa normal.

-Não, eu não sei o que usar! – Diz batendo o pé.

-Raito volte pro palco e peça a colaboração do Matt e do L pra enrolar, enquanto eu vou fazer essa menina engolir o vestido – Diz empurrando a loira de volta.

-Eu não vou enrolar nada, e o Matt não colabora. – Reclama Raito.

-Eu tive uma idéia. – Diz L. – Hall, tem alguma roupa de guarda sobrando?

-Tem um monte – E abre a porta e joga uns cinco modelos – Cuidado com o que vai escolher, porque tem um pior que o outro...

-Não é pra mim. – Diz olhando pra Mello.

-Ta tentando ferrar a peça de vez?

-Assim... façam algo logo antes que o público reclame – Diz Takada.

-O que está planejando, L? – Pergunta Raito.

-Simples. Raito-kun e eu iremos embromar um pouco, até Mello estar pronto. Hall, diga pra ele para lutar com Raito-kun assim que chegar ao palco. É pra ele perder, lembre-se. Near, avise pro Matt que ele o príncipe ira enfrentar o guardião do Castelo Maldito.

-Aleluia uma boa coisa – Diz Hall se afastando, Near vai até a cabine.

-Mello, estão precisando de você.

-Nem a pau, eu já fiz o meu papel.

-É outro papel.

-Por nada nesse mundo.

-Você vai lutar com o Raito.

-Uma cena de luta é?

-Pois é.

-E o que mais?

-Você tem que pegar o seu uniforme lá em baixo e ir lutar.

-Espadas?

-É essas coisas...

-Sei... Aê Matt, eu vou ajudar aqueles idiotas – Diz se afastando – Mas vê se você também me ajuda, entende?

-Pode deixar.

-Vamos indo, Raito-kun.

-...

Os dois entram novamente no palco.

-O que está fazendo aqui, Padrinho Mágico?

-Eu vim te avisar sobre o poderoso inimigo que habita esse castelo.

-Que inimigo? A Bruxa já foi derrotada.

-A Bruxa criou um guardião para defender esse castelo caso houvesse uma emergência. Você deverá enfrentá-lo e derrota-lo.

-Entendo. E como irei fazê-lo?

-Eu que sei? Você é Kira, vai dar um jeito.

O auditório inteiro ouve uma risada vindo da cabine de som.

-Cacilda... que seja Padrinho Mágico...

-Até mais. – Diz L saindo do palco.

-Dorme sujo, filho da mãe...

-E eis que entra o terrível Guardião! Sai que é tua, Mello! – Berra Matt.

-Ô poha, calmae aê – Vai até os bastidores – Então o que eu tenho que usar?

-Algo daquela pilha de roupas – Diz Near apontando para os uniformes; Mello vai até lá e fica olhando para eles.

-Aaah acho que esse aqui ta bom – E puxa um sem nem analisar direito e vai até a parte de armas – Que merda, só tem coisa brega e mal feita... – E caída no chão vê algo interessante – Uh, vou revolucionar aquela merda – Diz pegando o objeto e indo se trocar.

-O Guardião é invisível? – Pergunta Raito.

-Não, ele ta vindo ai. É que ele tava comendo chocolate. – Responde Matt.

-Huhuhuh, prepare-se – Diz Mello pulando de trás das cortinas, a espada estava amarrada na cintura, e quase tropeça na cortina que se enrola na bota – não era pra começar assim – Diz sacudindo o pé e se livrando do pano.

-Oh, esse é o terrível Guar... que mer de roupa é essa? – Pergunta Raito

-Ele não fez isso... – Diz Hall ao ver Mello mostrando seu lado loiro ao escolher o uniforme nazista que por alguma razão bizarra estava nas coisas do teatro – Ele fez – E bate com a cabeça na madeira e desmaia.

-É bonita ne? Bem exótica, o resto era tudo tão feio – Disse admirando seu 'bom' gosto.

-Pu que pa - Exclama Raito.

-Serão essas suas últimas palavras? – Pergunta com um sorriso maligno e saca a espada que faz 'zion' e acende a cor vermelha.

-Ta de sacanagem... – Raito pigarreia. – Prepare-se para seu fim, criatura das trevas.

-Fim? Você irá implorar por sua pobre alma!

-Parem de conversa e lutem, cacete! – Berra Matt.

Os dois avançam um contra o outro, na ponta do palco Near liga um ventilador para dar mais efeito as roupas voando e porque não tinha mais o que fazer.

Raito faz fortes investidas, como quem deveria acertar Mello, o problema é que ele não se deixa ser atingido, prolongando a luta.

-_Moleque teimoso... _– Pensa Raito investindo com mais fúria.

Mello continuava defendendo, com um sorriso diabólico, interpretando bem demais o papel.

_-Ta de sacanagem que eu vou perder pra esse aí! – _Pensa contra-atacando.

Hall se agacha ao lado de Near.

-Você avisou aquela besta quadrada que é para ele **perder**?

-Sim, eu avisei.

-Aquele quadrúpede só está querendo aparecer, não acredito... – Fique aqui que eu vou falar com o Matt para ele controlar a luta através da narração – Disse se afastando e indo até a cabine – Matt será que da pra voc-- - E para assim que vê o ruivo sentado na cadeira, com um mini game nas mãos jogando alucinadamente. – Matt!

-Vai, vai, vai... isso! Passei!

-Sua besta quadrada! A peça ainda não acabou!

-To esperando a luta acabar. – Diz sem tirar os olhos do game.

-É pra você ajudar narrando!

-Ajudar pra que? Deixa eles se matarem la.

-A luta não pode demorar muito! E o estúpido do seu amigo não vai sair de lá, e é pra ele ser derrotado! É pra essa peça acabar com a droga do Raito beijando a princesa! Então larga essa merda de jogo e faça o seu trabalho!

Matt se vira para o microfone e o liga.

-Ae Mello, ordens superiores. Termina essa joça pra eu voltar a jogar.

-Não era desse jeito...

Mello da um salto se afastando de Raito e olha para a cabine.

-Aaah qualé Matt, eu ainda to de pé como é que de repente eu vou morrer?

Raito se emputece de vez e atira a espada no chão.

-Desisto. Você venceu, Guardião Jedi maluco. A princesa é sua. – E sai do palco a passos largos.

-Não era pra você ter feito isso, Raito-kun. – Diz L. Raito passa direto, sem diminuir o passo e sem falar com ninguém.

-Eu venci? Assim? Mas que peça de merda... – E puxa o chocolate e vai embora.

-Bele. – Diz Matt voltando a jogar.

-Aaaah eu desisto – Murmura saindo da cabine batendo a porta – _A Amane vai começar a gritar...ah que inferno... _– E sai com dor de cabeça.

L aparece na beira do palco e ergue um cartaz de forma que só Matt pudesse ver.

-Que foi? Ah! É pra fechar? Maravilha. –

Matt pega o roteiro que estava largado no chão. Ele da uma lida e chega a conclusão que a peça não seguiu do jeito certo.

– Vo improvisar então. A princesa ficou dormindo por mais um bilhão de anos até o castelo virar pó e desmoronar com tudo. O rei e a rainha adotaram o Padrinho Mágico que encheu eles de grana e o reino sem nome dominou o mundo com seu exercito. O Príncipe Kira voltou a planejar maldades e continua foragido até hoje. E o Guardião Jedi arrumou um emprego num programa de televisão e comprou uma Suzuki 2007. E todos viveram felizes para sempre, fim.

Matt puxa um pacote de cigarros da jaqueta e acende um.

-Adoro finais felizes. – Ele diz pra ninguém. Os extintores de incêndio se ligam com a fumaça e começam a jogar água na cabine. – Mas que porra...? – Ele apóia uma das mãos no painel e toma um choque. – Merda. – O painel começa a faiscar. – Ah... puta merda... – Matt sai correndo o mais rápido que pode e escapa da bola de fogo causada pela explosão.

(Nos bastidores...)

-Porque diabos a MisaMisa não apareceu!? – Gritou realmente furiosa.

-Ninguém seguiu o roteiro Amane...Agora vá pra sua sessão de fotos que estão te esperando.

Misa pensou por alguns instantes e aproveitando que estava de volta do Gothic Lolita saiu para aproveitar o seu sucesso. Hall despencou na cadeira.

-Que se vai fazer aqui? 'Sinbora' – Disse Mello jogando o papel do chocolate no chão.

-Mello como você pode ser tão despreocupado?

-Assim...eu sou normal, agora vamos logo o Matt já deve estar no estacionamento...

-Vocês vão de carro?

-E desde quando a gente tem carro? É moto porra, você sabe disso, anda logo.

-E eu vou na garupa?

-Caralho odeio mulher fresca... Eu realmente não vou responder a sua pergunta – E saiu saindo com a loira na cola.

-Eu não sabia que tínhamos especialistas em efeitos especiais. – Diz L comendo uma rosquinha.

Raito passa voando baixo com uma máscara sobre o rosto.

-Você vai sair assim? – Pergunta L.

-Nunca mais mostro a minha cara em público. – Diz Raito pondo um chapéu e óculos escuros.

**Fim.**

**N/F: **A fic na verdade é uma parte do original, por isso pode não ter feito muito sentido a cena inicial do colégio e esse final. Sabendo que a atualização seria muito lenta, cortamos alguns pedaços e publicamos somente a peça.

Para mais detalhes, tem um link do orkut no nosso profile.

**Por: YumeSangai e Shadow eXtreme.**


End file.
